Mannose binding protein is an acute phase reactant important in first- line host defense against a variety of pathogens. The aim of this study is to ascertain the range and distribution of mannose-binding protein levels and activities in febrile infants and to determine whether mannose-binding protein is a predictor of bacterial infection. The results may suggest a means of more accurate and rapid identification of patients with serious bacterial illness.